Not For Too Long
by SqueakyKitten
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynnette are spending their last day together before he leaves. I'm sure you can guess what happens:)
1. Chapter 1

Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette

Mary-Lynnette knew it was the last day. The last time she could watch Jade and Mark be happy together and not be jealous, the last time she would feel like a whole person. Today was the last full day that Ash Redfern would be in her life for a whole year. Just thinking about the pain left a taste of gasoline in her mouth. For once Mary-Lynnette was awake before Ash. She had spent the night at the Redfern house. It didn't seem unusual to her parents considering the fact that she was best of friends with the sisters. Watching Ash sleep sure was something to see, she wondered what color his eyes changed to while he slept. He was breathing so softly. Mary-Lynnette wondered just how someone could be that perfect. His white hair was just slightly draped over his face. She knew it would only be a matter of time until he would awaken. The old wooden window was cracked open ever so slightly, just enough to let the smell of morning and the sound of the animals in. The birds were exceptionally loud. The smells of the rhododendron bushes were intense as the sun seemed to be baking the flowers. The light that seemed to drape over them was golden and glowing. She knew deep down that this would be the last peaceful and empty minded experience she would have for some time. She knew that for weeks and months from now she would wish to be at this exact place in time. Mary-Lynnette was wearing a pair of faded red shorts and a black tank top; the summer seemed to be exceptionally hot this year. Ash was wearing his usual gray shirt with the black iris on it. His breathing pattern started to shift and Mary-Lynette panicked at the risk of him catching her watching him. Before she had time to react he opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Not For Too Long

Mary-Lynnette watched his eyes flash from a light hazy gray to a violet by the time he focused on her. "Good morning my delicate flower" Ash mumbled sending a hot rush of blood to her cheeks. "How long have you been awake?" He asked while smoothing some stray hairs out of her face. "Not long" She answered with a small smirk. The little smirks she would make made Ash go insane. He always loved how effortlessly sweet and innocent she could look. Even though it was quite humid the old purple comforter felt nice laying over them. Ash stretched one of his long arms over and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in closer to him so that their legs intertwined. He grabbed May-Lynnette by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Placing his other slender hand on her mid back, Mary-Lynnette laid her hand palm down on his chest. She reached her other delicate hand down to caress what soon became stiff due to the fact that he was only wearing a thin pair of boxers. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked, "oh well looks like someone wants something from me" Ash said with a small laugh.

"Well today is our last day together" Mary-Lynnette said with a face as red as roses. "No problem there" Ash said as his eyes flashed through unimaginable colors. He grabbed her and before she had time to blink he was on top of her. His hands felt cool on her heated flesh. He was lifting her shirt off of her causing her medium sized breasts to bounce and rest back down on to her chest. Ash let out a small mixed growl of breath at the sight. Her face still burning red, while he reached down and pulled off her shorts leaving her underwear intact. Her breathing was intensifying and Ash could smell just how powerful her pulse was. With one hand on her breast he slowly kissed down her neck. He placed his hand over her underwear and could feel just how wet she was. She looked on the verge of explosion just from him touching her slightly. Without hesitation or warning ash forced her underwear aside almost ripping them, and went down to use his tongue. When the tip of his tongue grazed her clitoris Mary-Lynnette sucked in all the air she possibly could only to let out a small whimper. Ash gave an unseen smirk. His tongue was going crazy and so was her breathing and moaning. She was holding onto his white hair so hard that it was painfully wonderful for Ash. "Ash please" Mary-Lynnette panted out of breath. "Not yet" He laughed. "I want you to orgasm one time before I fuck you". "That's so not fair!" she whined. "Did you really expect less from me" Ash winked. At the end of his sentence he plunged his fingers deep into her, causing quite a loud moan.

(**I am pretty good a cliffhangers huh ^_-)**


	3. Chapter 3 Not For Too Long

"Oh fuck Ash" she cried. He was enjoying himself far too much. She panted and moaned so much Ash though he would orgasm himself just from the sounds she was making. He felt her body close around his fingers and he legs start to twitch as she cried out his name, almost ripping his hair out. "See it wasn't that bad" Ash laughed. Mary-Lynnette still exploding slowly tried to catch her breath gained enough to say "You better fuck me as hard as you can" Ash obviously didn't need to be told twice. Usually he would ease into her, as to not hurt her, but with a request she was making he slammed his hard cock into her so hard Mary-Lynnette thought she was going to faint. Ash was in pure ecstasy as he slammed into her over and over again. Unable to control the speed of his hips, she reached for his face and kissed him, muffling both of their moans into each other. Their tongues wrestling for dominance. After a long time of fucking, Ash pulled Mary-Lynnette up on her knees. She immediately grabbed his hard cock, throbbing, and ready to burst. She knew what to do, she slowly lick the underside causing Ash to let out a loud moan of pleasure, exploding into her mouth. She laughed while smiling. "I really really am going to miss you my love Ash said to her while catching his breath." He noticed her eyes start to well up. Instantly hugging her closely, she let out all of the tears she had been holding in for a while now. Smelling her hair closely he didn't want to let go of her. "I promise it won't seem like that long, I will be back in time for you to kick me again". He said. She laughed slightly, "you really are an asshole". "Well I love you, so there is nothing you can do about it." Ash said as he held her closely.


End file.
